Mission Mystic Falls
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson isn't the only one looking for Katherine Pierce. So is the Ministry of Magic. Who will find her first? Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snowball Fight, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is the start over a new crossover fic between Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snowball Fight, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote (Stage 9) Your movie is: The Muppets Christmas Carol and my prompt I used was write a crossover. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote Step 4 disguise a rip in the paper's word prompt of unlucky. For Snowball Fight I wrote for the word prompt of frantic. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 28's Occasions prompt of a promotion at work. I hope you all enjoy Mission Mystic Falls.**

A shrouding mist crawled across the sprawling highway leading up the sprawling town of Mystic Falls Virginia. The fog thick enough that a person with decent eye sight wouldn't be able to see an inch in front of them. But that didn't bother the woman behind the wheel of the car that was zooming full speed towards the town. The sandy haired woman was on a mission from her government find someone. A vampire by the name Katherine Pierce and she intended to find this woman even if she had to die to do so.

A blur raced across the highway in front of the sandy haired woman. Stepping on the breaks as hard as she could she heard a loud thud as she drove over something the car finally coming to a stop.

"Shit," she murmured looking in the rear view mirror. The form of a dark haired man was laying not far behind her car. "I ran over someone," she whispered panicking a bit. "I just hit someone with this car." Getting out of the car to go back and check on the man she realized she must have seeing things. Nothing or no one was lying in the middle of the road. A sigh of relief left her mouth as she turned to get back in the car.

Standing in between the sandy haired woman and the door to her car was the familiar dark mop of hair. She hadn't been seeing things. Had she? But this was impossible unless what her bosses had told her about this place was true. "Are you hurt?" she asked the man looking him over to see if she could spot any injury from here. "Can I take you to the hospital or anything?"

"You can do something for me," the man said advancing on her slowly. "Something very important."

A scream of fear left the young sandy haired Auror's mouth as Damon Salvatore clamped his fangs firmly into her neck draining her of all her blood. The mobile phone in the purse in the front seat of the car began to buzz insistently but it's owner was no longer able to answer it.

#############################################################################################

A few days later in London's Ministry of Magic all of the Auror's are called into a meeting. Whispers come from all corners of the room they usually hold the Wizengamot in. Andromeda Bones sits with her aunt Amelia up in the seats given to the higher up witches and wizards. She goes by an assumed name so that she doesn't get preferential treatment but most people can tell that her and Amelia are related. Percy Weasley walked over and joined the two ladies in their row.

"What do think of the news from America?" asked he asked the shock evident on his voice.

"It's a shame what happened to Sarah Anderson," Andromeda said brushing a strand of her red hair gently behind her ear. "She was one of the Ministry's best Aurors. She should have known that that area is supposed to be crawling with vampires..."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt called standing to gather everyone's attention, "we have suffered a tragic loss to our ministry family a few days ago. Sarah Anderson was a very important mission for us in the town of Mystic Falls." At this statement the whole room broke out into murmuring and whispers. "We are looking for volunteers to take up the mission. Do we have any?"

The room which had been a buzz with noise and whispers before was now deathly quite. Sarah Anderson had been one of the best Aurors there were and to have taken out like this. No one in their right mind would want to touch that mission with a ten foot pole which is why Andromeda wanted it so bad. But of course she didn't have high enough rank in the Auror department.

"I'll take it," Andromeda stood up and found every eye turned towards her.

"Thank you, Miss Bones, but we need an level five Auror not a level 6," the head of the department said looking towards Amelia as though to seek her approval.

"Does it look like anyone else is signing up for this little mission?"

Kingsley held up his hand to stop any further arguments from happening. What the head of the Auror department had said was true but what Andromeda said was true also. Sighing he turned to Andromeda. "I'm going to allow you to take this mission," he told the girl.

"But she doesn't..."

"Effective immediately she does have the proper level."

"So rewarding that sort of behavior, Minister?"

"No. But I'm not going to say no to the only person willing enough to take this mission. Are you?" Kingsley's eyes met that of the department head's. "Or are you willing to take the mission and go to Mystic Falls?"

The only thing that had left the elder man's mouth was a blustering huff as he stormed from the room. The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch and at the end Andromeda was told to meet Kingsley in his office to receive her mission.

#############################################################################################

The loud honking of a moving truck out front of the house across the street from the Giblert's house woke Elena Gilbert up with a start. Moving to the window she watched as a young woman a little older than she was walked out of the house in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. It almost didn't dawn on her that this was the neighbor that had recently moved in. Or one of them.

The red haired green eyed woman looked up as though feeling Elena's eyes on her and waved with a small smile. She seemed like a friendly person and Elena couldn't help but wonder if the man who lived with her was a sibling or someone else from her family.

The sound of someone moving around downstairs told Elena that her Aunt Jenna was up and more than likely making a pot of coffee. Dressing for the day she made her way down the stairs. "Aunt Jenna," she called as she walked into the kitchen. "Did you happen to meet the new neighbors across the street yet?"

"I ran into him yesterday at the super market," her Aunt Jenna Summers said coming around the door of the fridge with the carton of milk. "He doesn't seem very friendly but then again they don't probably have that many friends in the area. That accent is definitely British."

"Who has a British accent?" came Jeremy's voice from the doorway to the kitchen.

"The new neighbors across the street," Elena told him.

"Oh. You mean the hot girl that just moved in?"

"I don't think she'd be interested in you, Jer," Elena laughed as she grabbed a bowl for her cereal. "She's probably got a boyfriend back in England or something. So don't get your hopes up."

"But what is she doesn't?"

"But what if she does?"

#############################################################################################

Meanwhile across the street Andromeda Bones and Percy Weasley had just finished emptying the moving truck. The house was an old Victorian in a row of pretty similar looking house. It had been used for similar missions over the years which wasn't very surprising to Andromeda. What was surprising was the fact that Kingsley had procured a job for her as an English teacher at the high school.

"You might want to get going, then," Percy told her. "Don't want to be late on your first day of school. Now do you?"

Andromeda rolled her green eyes as she gathered her purse and started to head to the door. She was halfway there when she heard Percy tutting like an old man from where he'd stood. "What?"

"You can't go dressed like that," Percy stated. "You're supposed to be a teacher after. You have to wear at least a pair of slacks if anything." He pointed towards the stairs.

"Really?" Trudging back upstairs to change Andromeda couldn't believe that Percy was being like this.

#############################################################################################

Running down the hall to get to the classroom she was supposed to have before any students began shuffling in Andromeda crashed into someone else walking the other way. Falling to the ground with an oof she looked around to see if the other person was hurt. She hoped she hadn't hurt anyone on her first day of working her. That would just be the fricken cherry on top or this trash of a day sundae.

"I'm so sorry," she said standing up and reaching out a hand to help the good looking man up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm just so sorry."

"It's no problem," the good looking light brown haired man said taking her hand and allowing her to help him up. "You must be new here. I'm Alaric Saltzman."

"Andromeda Bones," she replied with a smile. "And yes I am new here. I'm trying to get to room 205 without killing anyone mind you. Do happen to know where that is?"

"That's right next my classroom. Follow me."

"Thank you so much." Andromeda smiled as she fell into step next Alaric. Perhaps her frantic unlucky day was starting to look up for a change.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Mission Mystic Falls.**


End file.
